impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rostja
|image = Rostja.png |game = Pharaoh |era = Old Kingdom |year = |funds = |previous = On,Iunet |next = Bahariya Oasis,Djedu }} Rostja is a mission found in . Briefing Goals *53 Monument Rating (1 Sphinx, 1 True Pyramid Complex, 1 Medium Pyramid) *50 Kingdom Rating Summary This level sees the construction of some of the most iconic monuments in Egyptian history. Land is abundant to place the massive structures; however, the mission is a cut above in difficulty for several reasons. There are floodplains available but they are purely cosmetic as there is no farming of any kind on the level. Ostriches are the only local food source. The only exports initially available are jewelry and gemstones. As limestone must be imported to complete the pyramids, these two industries therefore must be operating at a high capacity to remain out of debt. In addition, as gemstone mines are quite expensive, starting the export industry earlier rather than later can help avoiding debt. On the plus side, there are no prosperity requirements, which mean that many of the other goods on might normally purchase to upgrade housing can be set aside (although housing must still be upgraded to at least Ordinary Cottages to avoid outbreaks of plague). Pharaoh requests gemstones, game meat, and (rarely) luxury goods; in exchange, he rarely gifts shipments of limestone. Militarily, there is a small attack after the second year of the mission. Soon afterwards, Dahshur requests aid; if the aid sent is successful, then Pharaoh no longer request troops, and Libyans only rarely attack (in the south on the east side of the Nile or near the small river, or in the northern side of the map, again close to the small river). However, if the aid is unsuccessful, then the city is attacked again by stronger forces. Libyans demand gemstones as tribute; ignoring these threats upsets them and causes them to attack, but acquiescing to them causes Kingdom Rating to suffer. The focus of the mission is to undertake the construction of the massive pyramids of Giza: a pyramid complex, a medium pyramid, and a sphinx. Prices fall for plain stone (which can be purchased in addition to being locally mined), but price rises for limestone while quantity traded decreases, and wood also sees a price increase and quantity decrease. Although the price changes aren't major, it still provides an incentive to finish the pyramids earlier rather than later. As the pyramid complex must be close to the Nile yet rock formations supporting stone quarries are deep inland, building multiple storage yards specifically for getting plain stone and bringing it closer to the pyramid sites can significantly aid construction time. Economic Analysis The only goods initially available for export are gemstones and luxury goods to On and Byblos, although later Dahshur also opens, allowing for an even greater volume of gems to be traded as well as allowing the producing and exporting of bricks and beer. In total, 4,000 gems and 3,000 luxury goods may be sold to On and Byblos annually, with an additional 1,500 gems and 1,500 bricks to Dahshur once its trade route opens (with Dahshur exporting barley and therefore allowing 1,500 beer to be sold annually to On). With Ra's increased trading blessing, this number increases to a total of 9,000 gems, 5,300 luxury goods, 2,500 beer, and 2,500 bricks. In order to meet these full quotas (which should be close to possible as Dahshur and On send land and sea trade caravans respectively), 12 gemstone mines need to be built (discounting the numerous gemstone requests from the Pharaoh), along with 10 jewelers, 4 or 5 breweries, and 4 or 5 brickworks. Building Ptah's Temple Complex and its altar significantly reduces the amount of industry buildings needed. Although building gem mines are expensive, gems and luxury goods are the best long-term goods to export due to their high unit costs and large quotas. Considering how straw and clay both have to be imported, beer is slightly more profitable than bricks to sell, but considering that On is the only city buying beer and that it may already be preoccupied year-round with luxury good and gemstone purchases, while Dahshur only has a relatively small gemstone quota to fill before it can start importing bricks free of distractions. There are a few disincentives to developing beer and brick industries. A fully utilized gemstone and luxury good industry should be plenty to offset any expenses the city has; in addition, quotas are not able to be fully filled each year anyway due to the large size of the map and the large amount of the jewels and gemstones that can already be sold; in other words, selling beer and bricks may preclude the sale of gems or jewelry, therefore actually decreasing yearly revenue (this is particularly true with Ra's increased trading blessing). In addition, as the city' main focus is the construction of three sizable monuments, much labor is needed to erect them. It is possible to build excess housing areas to fully accommodate both export industries and monument construction at once to fuel such an endeavor, particularly if meat is imported to supplement local food. Rostja needs to import limestone to build its pyramids. Although On is initially the only route that offers limestone, Iunet later opens a route for limestone, too. Wood needs to be imported for carpenters. Plain stone may be imported but this is a poor idea because it can already be made locally and because it conflicts with imports of limestone. Wages fall a few years into the scenario, making it easier to stay out of debt. 14